Code Lyoko - The Lyoko Codes
by lunarstar14
Summary: Hope to do more of this.. :)


Though this story is not legally or officially copyright, I claim all rights to what I have written in it. If anyone were to steal my story and post it elsewhere, please tell me and report their post right away, wherever it is! Thanks!

Also, this is one of my first fanfics that I have written since I improved in my skill as a writer, so if you have any constructive criticism for me about it, please send it my way. Thanks!

Characters used in the first chapter of this fanfic will include the following:

Jeremy Belpois

Yumi Ishiyama

Odd Della Robbia

Ulrich Stern

Aelita Stones

Principle Delmas

X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A.'s generic monsters (kankralats)

It was early morning at Kadic Academy, and everyone was rushing to their classes at the bell as they were too busy talking to pay attention to the time. Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy were hurring to Mrs. Mayer's class while Yumi and Aelita were already sitting in their respective class together, side-by-side. Kiwi was napping away on Odd's bed in the dormitory, waiting for the moment when he'd step foot through the door again.

As usual, instead of writing pen-on-paper, Jeremy had his computer out, but only because he was on high alert - X.A.N.A. had been quite active recently, and he wanted to be aware whenever there was an attack. Mrs. Meyer was diving head-first into the class lecture, continually looking over at Jeremy to wonder if he was really taking notes or if he was just playing games on his computer to pass the time.

Finally, she'd had enough of the anxious feeling and called on him, waiting for an answer but receiving not a single one, not even from his two friends that sat behind and beside him. "Jeremy! Are you going to answer me or not?!," she asked, looking at him with eyes full of anger. After another minute had passed of sheer silence, she walked over to his and Ulrich's desk, staring at his computer as she saw all the things that surpassed her knowledge. "Jeremy, whatever this nonsense is on your computer is, shut it off now or I'm taking it away. Do you understand me?," she asked, putting her hands in front of the computer screen before speaking as he would then have no choice but to answer her. Jeremy sighed reluctantly and closed his eyes. "Yes, Mrs. Mayer..".

With that, he shut his computer and paid close attention to the lecture for once, as he had no choice this time if he didn't want Lyoko to be in danger.. but little did he know, the "X.A.N.A. Alert" sound was beeping as he slid his computer into his bag.

Over in Yumi and Aelita's class, they were having a once-in-a-lifetime free day because the teacher and students had finished all of their lectures and assignments planned ahead of time. Aelita was speaking to Yumi about their future plans for the week ahead, as their long-awaited Thanksgiving Vacation was starting the next day after school ended.

"So, Aelita.. Did you see the way Nicholas was staring at you this morning when you were walking down the hall? Oh god, it was like watching a stalker watch a little girl..," she said, closing her eyes and putting her hand over her eyes in shame.

Aelita's face turned upside down as she stared over at Nicholas, an angry and disgusted look in her eyes. She wrote down on her paper and soon held it up for Nicholas to read it. When he looked at the piece of paper, it read, "Nicholas. If you even dare watch me walking down the hallway like that again, you can forget about going on your Thanksgiving Vacation tomorrow.". His face looked frightful as he looked away from her, sighing as he hoped not to anger her further.

Eventually, the bell for lunch rang and they all left their respective classes, meeting up at their usual table in the lunch room. When they sat down with their food, Jeremy pulled out his laptop, pushing his food aside. Odd, of course, had to make a comment on this.

"Einstein, you aren't gonna eat? So what, does that mean I can?," he said, receiving a mindless nod from him. He smiled and pulled over the tray of food, gobbling it all down with a few chomps of his teeth. As this happened, Jeremy looked over his computer screen with wide eyes, receiving a strange look from Aelita, who was sitting across from him. "Jeremy? What's wrong?".

"Aelita, look at this..," Jeremy spoke, his voice almost a whisper as he looked over everything that was shown on his screen. There were many windows open, some in code and some in plain words. One sentence was clear: it read "Code: LYOKO".

As Aelita ran her eyes over the screen and soon covered the portion that read "Code: LYOKO", she looked shocked. "But wait.. We already have that code. It's Lyoko itself, why do we need another one..?," she said, looking at the words once more before looking at Jeremy. "I don't know, Aelita, but something tells me this is something big.. and I feel like X.A.N.A.'s behind it.," he said, looking at her dead in the eyes.

Ulrich and Odd looked confused, getting up and looking at Jeremy. "So.. does this mean we're headed off to the Factory, Jeremy?," Ulrich said, Jeremy nodding as Yumi stood to her feet, nodding as well. "Alright guys, let's go. Apparently we've got some researching to do.".

With that, the group of five left the lunch room and headed in the direction of the Factory, and on their way they noticed a sign on a post that was apparently something concerning the school day. It read the following: "Dear students of Kadic Academy. We are sad to inform you that after several years of working with us here at the academy, Mrs. Hertz has fallen ill and is in the hospital. Due to the amount of students in her class and family here at the school, the rest of the school day has been cancelled and regular schedule will resume after Thanksgiving break on Monday morning. Thank you for understanding and have a wonderful afternoon.

-Principle Delmas.".

Yumi looked saddened but soon looked at the rest of them with a look of somewhat relief. "At least we won't have to worry about coming back here anytime soon. We can do what we have to do at the Factory with no problems now..," she said, the group soon continuing well on their way.

They passed through the tunnel in the forest and soon came up on the bridge, jumping down to the elevator and going up to the Super Computer room. Without any hesitation, Jeremy took out his computer and shut it down, sitting down at the super computer and logging onto the program that let him look through everything dealing with Lyoko and what was going on with it.

The same dealings with the "Code: LYOKO" readings on his own computer shot up on the screen, the same windows from before popping up here as well. Jeremy scratched his head and hunched over, looking at the screen with a puzzled look on his face. His brain was besmirching his knowledge, and he looked at everyone. "Guys, you may as well keep yourselves occupied.. This is gonna take me a while to figure out..," he said, closing his eyes and pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

A few hours passed and Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Aelita spent the time talking amongst each other on the floor, Odd almost falling asleep in the process. As the fourth hour passed, Odd was hunched over about to fall asleep when Jeremy suddenly yelled out with an obvious conclusion. "That's it!".

Odd snapped back to reality and looked around, his eyes soon looking over at Jeremy. "Huh, what? What do you mean, Einstein..?," he said, yawning a bit. "Odd, I figured it out, you dunderhead!," he said, smiling a bit too giddy for his usual self.

Aelita's brow arched as she looked at him, standing to her feet. "Jeremy, what do you mean? Just spit it out already..," she said, looking a bit irritated now. "Aelita, guys, I need you to go to Lyoko. I wanna try and have that code input in the Tower. Instead of there being a tower activated right now, and good thing there's not, you guys are gonna go in and head to the tower as usual. When you get there, Aelita, go up to the top as you normally would and input that code. Understood?". "Got it!," they all said, standing up and heading to the elevator.

They went down to the scanner room and headed to the scanners. Ulrich and Odd went first, going through the usual Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization routine before Aelita and Yumi went through the same. They all appeared in the Forest Region, where they all began to head in the direction of the first tower they could find. Encountering just a few monsters in front of the tower, they defeated the Kankralats quite easily before allowing Aelita to get into the tower. Once inside, she floated to the top and got to her panel, placing her hand on it. She input the code onto the panel as instructed before..: "Code: LYOKO". Once done, she could hear Jeremy exclaiming with surprise.

"Hm? Jeremy, what's going on?," she said, tilting her head to the side as she stood in the tower. "Aelita. I'm devirtualizing you guys right now, you guys gotta see this!," he exclaimed, leaving her no room to reply as he quickly devirtualized them back into the scanner room. Once they traveled back up to the Super Computer room, they walked back over to Jeremy who was looked like he was about to have a heart attack from the amount of excitement he was experiencing. "Guys, take a look at this. When she input that code, it revealed a new sector on the holomap..," he said, Aelita looking closer with a shocked expression on her face.

"Wow, really? Well, next time we have some free time when X.A.N.A. isn't bugging us, we'll have to check it out.," she said, Ulrich looking at Jeremy. "Well, Einstein, you've done it again. How do ya feel?," he said, imitating a news reporter, Jeremy smiling giddily. "You can bet I feel excited sir!," he said, starting to laugh with Ulrich as Odd and Yumi stood by them with smiles all around.

As the group of five finished up their work in the Factory, they all headed to their respective rooms in the dormitories and retired for the night, sleeping soundly after crawling into bed at an early hour of 10 PM, some earlier and some later.

I hope you all enjoyed chapter one, and I hope you give me some constructive criticism so I can get some ideas for chapter two.


End file.
